Bared App
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: '"Did aliens take over your room when you were bathing? Is that why you're wearing just a pair of undies?" My cheeks heated up before I hid them, looking away from Carlos. Yeah, I'm just in a pair of superbly tight briefs; the only pair left after James indirectly ripped all my other clothes. I'm serious. Indirectly.' Kendall's being stripped. WHAT'S GOING ON?


To say I'm angry is an understatement. Right now, I'm so far beyond pissed that chasing this crazed brunette all around 2J isn't even tiring.

"Give me your phone, James!" I leaped over our orange couch, trying to trap my boyfriend in the corner.

The hazel-eyed teenager just grinned wickedly at me, his phone clutched tightly in one hand as his eyes darted from place to place. "No," he replied nonchalantly, his phone tucked away in his back pocket before he leaped onto the other side and ran out of the apartment.

"God damn it!"

Giving up, I flopped down into the comfortable embrace of the seats, sighing as I ran my fingers through my wet locks. I closed my eyes and leaned back, wrapping my arms around my body, forming up a plan in my head to get the brunette to stay still.

I need that phone. I need that phone _bad_.

Having been so engrossed in my brainstorming, I didn't realise the front door slamming shut. What I realised was the loud, obnoxious laughter I've been listening to since I was five.

"Dude, the heck happened to your clothes?" I opened my eyes and glanced at my best friend, grunting. The Latino jumped onto the couch, settling his butt next to me as he stared at me with big, dark brown eyes.

"Long story," I croaked, sitting up.

"Did aliens take over your room when you were bathing? Is that why you're wearing just a pair of undies?"

My cheeks heated up before I hid them, looking away from Carlos. Yeah, I'm just in a pair of superbly tight briefs; the only pair left after James _indirectly_ ripped all my other clothes.

I'm serious. _Indirectly_.

Apparently, _my_ brunette found a dirty app under _Top Free Games_ from his phone's play store. It was just supposed to be an app where you can 'tear' off a model's clothes and leave them in their lingerie.

Well, it would be appealing to us teenage boys if James and I weren't gay. And, well, _together_.

So, the slightly taller brunette got the help of another brunette, who I thought was my best friend. After James bribed him with a week's worth of astronomy classes and a load of bullshit, Logan gave in and began working on another app, similar to the initial stripping game.

I don't even know how this is a game.

I think you guys can see that Logan had successfully created the new app and, right now, it's _only_ on James's phone- I hope it is.

As far as I have experienced, the new game doesn't just allow the player to strip clothes off of whichever model was on screen, it rips the clothes of the _actual person _as well. It'll also reload with a new picture if the object of your game has tugged on a new costume.

James has been stripping me for the past hour. So, guess who the model on his phone is.

If I knew that his intentions were to use this silly new game on me, I wouldn't have let him take a full body shot. Maybe I wouldn't have lost so many clothes in the span of sixty minutes.

Maybe I wouldn't have lost my last pair of underwear in the blink of an eye. I squeaked and covered myself with a pillow, gulping and burning with shame when Carlos's eyes suddenly focused on me.

"What's wrong with you?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I felt beads of perspiration slide down the side of my face, my eyes flying from one end of the room to another, avoiding the confused brown ones in front of me. I needed to find a way to distract the Latino before he realises that I'm buck naked.

I did the one thing I could. "Oh my God, Carlos! There's a corndog sale downstairs!" I exclaimed, pretending to peep out to window, careful enough to _not_ expose my butt.

As I expected, Carlos abruptly jumped and dashed out of the apartment, screaming, "Corndogs!"

I ran up Swirly once he left, locking myself up in my room and slipped under James's blanket. I groaned and buried my face into the brunette's pillow, slightly at ease when the sweet scent of James wafted up my nostrils.

I felt myself dozing off, snuggled deep into the comfortable bed, when something warm was dumped onto me. I stirred, barely aware of the unusually large green baseball jacket that James loved as his blanket was pulled down.

I pouted, my eyes narrowed in slits as I tried to glare at my lover. He held his hands up in surrender, grinning from ear to ear. "Slap that smile off your face, Cheshire cat," I hissed, tugging the jacket on.

James chuckled and moved until he was hovering above me, still smiling that silly Diamond smile of his. He leaned over and kissed me gently, his fingers caressing my stomach before slipping south. I whimpered under his touch, my hands wrapped around his broad shoulders.

Suddenly, James pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, his sweet hazel eyes staring straight into mine. "Love you," he whispered, smiling widely again.

"Love you too." I nuzzled my nose against his and sighed. "Even if you stripped me bare just by using your freaking phone."

"I won't do that again." James stared at me with a sly smile. Just as I was about to reply, he continued, pecking my lips. "Promise."

I couldn't help the smile that was etched to my face. "So, do I get new clothes from you? You ripped everything, you know that?"

The brunette laughed and shook his head, gesturing with a jerk of his head towards my empty cupboard- wait a second, it's full! I stretched my neck further to confirm what I saw; all my plaid shirts and jeans and, basically, _everything_, was back in place. "How the heck?"

"Logan made sure I could replace everything I erased so I don't have to buy you any more of those hideous plaid shirts. Seriously, how could you _wear_ them?"

I ignored his hatred towards my fashion sense as I cheered and shoved my boyfriend off me, quickly tugging on a comfortable pair of boxers and shorts. I shrugged the jacket off and was about to grab one of my shirts when I decided against it. Instead, I hopped over to James's cupboard and pulled out his lucky white V-neck.

The pretty boy's smile widened before he gave me a look over, nodding his head in appreciation as I threw his jacket into his oversized wardrobe. I pounced onto him and giggled, kissing his cheek briefly before leaving the room.

"I'm heading to the pool, see ya!"

Just as I was about to leave the apartment, I heard a snicker coming from our room before my shorts disappeared. Followed by my boxers. Again. "God damn it, James!"

**A/N: This is probably the dumbest idea I've ever had all because I saw a dirty app in Play Store. & it was under Top Free Games too. The picture made me think of Kames & this came about. urgh.**

**I'll try uploading the next chapter of Blood Eyes ASAP. My assignments are piling up & I keep having tests each week, it's ridiculous. Hope you enjoyed this! Favourite, Review, Follow ME (;**


End file.
